Animal noises
by Paige-boy
Summary: What happens when Guimel finally lives up to his nick name... Sheep boy... all the other characters go on a animal noise rampage! AAAHHH!


Shesta: LORD DILANDAU!!!  
  
Dilandau: SHESTA!!!  
  
Ookani: (hehe!)  
  
Kitsune: ()  
  
Ookani: (how did we do that?)  
  
Dilandau: -hugs-  
  
Shesta: hugs...blinks... WAIIIIT a second....i thought you were Dilandau not a huggly nice person...  
  
Dilandau: I've had a bad day so sue me!  
  
Shesta: awwww...poor dilly...  
  
Shesta: do you know how boring staring at a language you can't read is?  
  
Shesta: tilts head  
  
Dilandau: -holds up a 26 cubit long scroll- this is the bloody treaty I have to sign saying I won't blow up Gaia!!  
  
Dilandau: and it's in JYAN for crying out loud!  
  
Shesta: ooohhhh.... lovoley little niquo nes'pa?  
  
Dilandau: -blinks- excuse me?  
  
Shesta: ...um...i was trying to speak another language... b or maybe it was lovely little bistro nes'pa?  
  
Dilandau: now I've got ya... : Shesta: mm?  
  
Dilandau: -nods and sits back on throne when- WHAT THE?! -someone stuck a pin under the blanket thing- ...Strategoes...  
  
Kitsune: (lol...i changed my name on fanfiction.net to Paigeboy  
  
Ookani: (LOL!) (didn't know you could)  
  
Kitsune: ( you can change your name its FUN!!!)  
  
Ookani: (cool)  
  
Kitsune: (but i think i'll keep this one for a while) : Folken: I didn't do it what are you looking at me for? : Shesta:...you did didn't you...the guilty part always speaks first and denies the charges  
  
Guimel: uhhh yah...what he said  
  
Dilandau: since when did you get into law?  
  
Shesta:...since my captains rear was punctured by a pin...  
  
Dilandau: -grumbles and picks up pin- I could have gotten lock jaw from that...  
  
Dallet: -whispers to Gatti- at least it would shut him up -giggles-  
  
Van: starts laughing coughs...um...ye um...  
  
Miguel: NOOOO!!! IT...it can't BE!!!  
  
Gatti: what?  
  
Miguel: I-I...I CAN'T FIND MY PENCIL!!! MY FAVORITE PENCIL!!! ITS GONE!!! THE ONE WITH THE PURPLE SPARKLES AND THE BUNNY ON IT AND...and...um...i meant...the big hideous manly one with the skulls on it... b  
  
Folken: you pathetic Pansy!  
  
Dilandau: THAT'S MY WORD!  
  
Shesta:...HEY!!!...DON'T BE MEAN TO MIGUEL!!! I GAVE HIM THAT PENCIL!!!  
  
Folken: no...your word is Incompetent...  
  
Dilandau: that's what I thought.  
  
Guimel: BAAAAA!!!  
  
-all turn to Guimel with 'are you mad' looks-  
  
Guimel:..what?  
  
Viole: hey I drew a great picture of Dallet!  
  
Dallet: oh gods no...  
  
Viole: wanna see?  
  
Shesta: SURE!!!  
  
Miguel: I'll pass  
  
Guimel: BAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Van:...looks at Guimel BAAAA!!!  
  
Guimel: looks back with hurt expression BAA!!! Baa baaa ba baaaaaa!  
  
Miguel: Baa?  
  
Shesta: QUACK!!!  
  
Kitsune: (ROFLOL)  
  
Dilandau: mew?  
  
Van: yip!  
  
Folken: MOOOOO!  
  
Ookani: (FOCL!)  
  
Shesta: aw...i thought Lord Dilly wasn't a cat person  
  
Miguel: tweet  
  
Guimel: Baaa?  
  
Dilandau: I'm not, it was a spur of the moment thing.  
  
Hitomi: MOOOO!!!  
  
Melerna: MOOOO!!!  
  
Allen: NEEEEYYYY  
  
Viole: ROOOOAAAAAR!  
  
Merle: BARK!!!  
  
Kitsune: (FOCL)  
  
Dilandau: creative  
  
Merle:   
  
Dryden: Oink  
  
Dallet: wait, I wanna make a turtle noise, what do they do?  
  
Shesta: where's Gatti?  
  
Gatti: squeak  
  
Miguel: turtle noise...  
  
Shesta: HEEEY THAT'S MY LINE!!!  
  
Gatti: fine then.  
  
Gatti: cooooooo  
  
Shesta:...it was a joke Gatti...  
  
Shesta: i squeak a lot get it?...ha ha?  
  
Gatti: I knew that!  
  
Dilandau: yeah....  
  
Van: COCK-A-DOODLE-DOOOO!!!!  
  
Guimel: BAAAA!!! look at the first bit of that!!!  
  
Miguel: ...who's Doodle?  
  
Dilandau: -jumps so high he lands behind the throne- eeeesh! Van could you get any louder than that  
  
Cow:... HOUSE!!!  
  
Viole: I don't get it  
  
Shesta:...neither do i...  
  
Gatti: make it three  
  
Miguel:...more importantly...where did the cow come from?  
  
Folken: um...don't look at me...  
  
Shesta: AAAHHH!!! FOLKEN RAPES COWS!!!...cough like Melerna cough  
  
Kitsune: If this scared you... you aren't alone...I'm scared too...an I WROTE IT!!! With the help of one of my very good friends Ookani... 


End file.
